epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Batman vs Mario
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ''' '''BATMAN VS MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEGIN! Batman I'M BATMAN! Here to show you a true icon, man '' ''I'm a true character, you're so fucking bland I'll be in my mansion, drink my bat-martini when I'm done I got over 100 problems to deal with, yet you aren't one '' ''The drugs you have you use to run around with will never take me down You're nothing to me, I have loads of experience with clowns '' ''You're more harry than the ape you dealt with in your first game '' ''In the second one they eviler than the people I deal with day to day I'm the true fact of badass, you're playable Santa Claus '' ''You can jump away from this, it's time for your fall '' ''I'm a billionaire, plumber. Your coins can't beat money Time to turn this battle into 19863 I could be in front of you, left or right, or right behind your back If I turned around I could probably still see your fat '' ''The first game you ever had proves you cheated on your girlfriend '' ''When this battle ends, I'll make you even more red Mario It's a-me Mario! I'm in the rappin' house, yo! I'm the god of gaming. You're moody and possibly asexual To me, Bruce, you ain't even a miniboss '' ''Take this mushroom, grow up, learn how to deal with a loss I'm the king of Nintendo, DC is getting screwed by Marvel In the box office, they have more money than you could ever know In lego or in CGI, I'll beat your ass, so let's meet face to hammer '' ''I'd give you all my coins if you name one person who reads comics anymore Martha. '''MARTHA? '''See, you hear that name and then you're always cryin' You're more childish than my audience. When it comes to you, people prefer your main villain '' ''You're more full of shit than the pipes I was cleaning before this So it's odd-to-see a whining, crying bat in our mitts '' Batman 'You call me asexual? Please. I got tons of babes ''' Ask Superman, hell, I even got Louis Lane '' ''You can your princess ain't no match for me, step up your game Criminals with more balls than you shit their pants at the sound of my name '' ''I have multi-million car, have fun go-karting '' ''Sony and Microsoft are replacing you, yet you still call yourself a king Try to beat me in any sport, even if it start's with Mario I got more brains, bronze, and balls than two of you, mustachio '' ''So who's the true superhero in the studio? '' ''A true man or the cow being milked at Nintendo? '' ''Why don't you Nintendo Switch to someone else to fight, or just turn around and go? You could never survive 30 seconds with me, even with cheat codes! Mario Mama Mia, that a spicy meatball you gave out to Mario But I was too distracted by Christian's Bale's sore throat All your money and your gadgets? I'll always 1-UP that shit '' ''And with this flower in my hand, it's time to get this Mario Party lit Yes, my biggest tragedy was when I faced the silver screen '' ''But at least it was watchable, unlike your third and fourth movies '' ''Because I got swag. I got power. In this fight, you got no way to defend '' ''Even if she gets kidnapped, I can still keep a girlfriend '' ''I'm gonna leave you with a gift and then this rap is done '' ''Take this 1-UP, because after seeing BVS, DC's really gonna need one WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC epicepicepic RAP rapraprap BATTLES battlesbattlesbattles OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Batman Mario Category:Blog posts